Memories
by Aika Himemiya
Summary: Akio's past, and the prelude to things to come.


Title: Memories  
  
Author: Aika Himemiya  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Fandom: Shoujo Kakumei Utena  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Warnings: Profanity, violence  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Utena but I do own Aika Himemiya and everything that has to do with her (past, family members, etc.).  
  
~~~~~  
  
Memories  
  
By: Aika Himemiya  
  
~~~~~  
  
Akio Ohtori looked up from his desk at the sound of his office door opening.  
  
"Uh. Mr. Ohtori," his slightly attractive secretary who had long legs, shoulder length brown hair, and dazzlingly green eyes, was standing in the doorway holding a file and was blushing furiously.  
  
"Yes Kisei*?" Akio replied smoothly.  
  
" Well, sir," she stammered, "There was a call for you a little while ago from Mr. Shikyo* about."  
  
Ugh, Akio thought, the way she rambles on is enough to make a man go insane. If that stupid Council Member Rakumei* didn't have the hots for her I'd fire her on the spot. Akio looked around at the contents of his desk and began to ruffle some papers. "Uh, Kisei," He said, "I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off and spend a little time relaxing. Just leave everything I need to do here and I'll get back to it later."  
  
Kisei had a brief look of disappointment on her face before she stammered, "Yes sir. I'll. I'll leave your things here."  
  
"Thanks Kisei." Akio said as he rose from his desk and picked up his jacket.  
  
"I'll. I'll see you tomorrow sir." Kisei said mournfully.  
  
"Goodbye Kisei." And with that Akio walked out of his office and down the halls of Ohtori tword his Observatory. He staggered once and steadied himself against a pillar. His hand went to his left shoulder where he felt an indentation through his thin silk shirt. He sighed and continued his walk home.  
  
Upon arrival, Akio was greeted with the smiling faces of Utena and Anthy.  
  
"You're home early Onii-sama," said Anthy Himemiya with a placid smile.  
  
"Yea! You ruined the surprise! We were gonna make you dinner!" said a flour coated Utena Tenjou.  
  
"I guess you weren't having much luck," said Akio with a smile, " What were you making?"  
  
"Um," Utena said as she look back at the singed and smudged cookbook, "I think it was fried chicken, but after we nearly incinerated the cookbook and spilled random ingredients we were just trying to put the stuff together." Utena gave a sheepish smile.  
  
Akio smiles and then winced as a spear of pain shot through his left shoulder.  
  
"Akio-sama?!" cried Utena as she ran tword him.  
  
"It's nothing, really" Said Akio with a cringe, "Just a pinched muscle I think." Akio left it at that and walked to his bathroom.  
  
Utena watched him enter his room with a worried expression on her face. "What was that all about?" She asked Anthy.  
  
"Well, he said that when he was younger he was in a accident and something cut his shoulder. The doctor said that it hit a nerve and that every so often he'll get pains from the traumatized nerve," Anthy replied knowingly.  
  
"Man. I feel bad for him," replied with a sad look on her face as she turned from his room, "Whad'ya say we try and clean up that kitchen?" She said lightheartedly.  
  
As they walked tword the kitchen to assess the damage Akio walked tword his bathroom from his listening post just inside the door. He knew that wasn't what happened but they took it as fact. Akio took off his shirt and walked to the mirror. He inspected with his eyes and his fingers the short, but deep, gash on his left shoulder. As his fingers traced the scar, the events of the day it was formed came back to him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He had been 13, almost 14 when it happened. He still lived with his parents but Anthy hadn't been born yet. He remembers how he had started to have problems with his parents, just teen rebelliousness many thought. But it went much deeper than that. Something that he did upset his parents thus upset him and now they were in an all out mud throwing argument.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice Akio Himemiya," His father yelled.  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm a child!" Akio yelled back.  
  
"Young man you're going down the right road for a beating." Said his mother, stepping forward.  
  
"Oh and what are you gonna do Mom? You're just one of those weak frilly débutantes that couldn't lift a finger to hit a child if her life depended on it!" Akio retorted with anger.  
  
His father opened his mouth but his mother stopped him and stepped closer to Akio. "Just a weak débutante, huh? You know nothing of me then do you?" She replied in a quiet but razor edged voice.  
  
"Oh I know more than you think, you depend upon so much what the other princess' and Queens think about you that you have no strength left in you." Akio said with anger.  
  
His mother gave him a death stare and said, "I would watch what you say and think if I were you." And with that she turned and walked away.  
  
As she walked, Akio and his father got into a heated argument and just as Akio was about to hit his father his mother turned around lightening fast and in a streak of silver and gold Akio was falling backwards with a dagger lodged in his left shoulder. Akio fell back onto the back of a chair, a look or horror and pain written on his face. He looked from where his hand clutched his bloody shoulder to his mother and all saw, for a split second, as though things were in slow motion. He finally saw what his mother wore underneath that ankle length jacket she always wore. In that split second he realized why his mother was named Megami Mushu**; under her coat, hooked onto her belt, were two gold engraved sheaths, one long still containing it's sword and a short, it's content in his shoulder.  
  
"I warned you not to underestimate me son." She spoke with serious pride.  
  
He from that day no longer doubted her. But ended up hating her for all that she was, and he was not.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Megami." Akio whispered as he stared at his reflection and remembered of his past, "what are you trying to tell me?" the only answer he received was a dull pain in his shoulder. "Someone's coming aren't they? Someone's coming that you have sent from beyond the grave." Akio grinned and put his shirt back on. "Well, even after you died so long ago, it seem I'll never be rid of you mother dear. You'll always be right here," he tapped his scar, "taunting me with your impending dooms that always fail. Will you fail this time too? Or for once will you prevail? Only time will tell."  
  
The End?  
  
* = all of the names at the beginging with one star were just name places I was trying to fill, as a matter of fact all three names, Kisei, Rakumei, and Shikyo mean death (kinda jaded huh?)  
  
** = Megami Mushu, the name of his mother, means Warrior Goddess. That's why he said that's why he knew what her name ment. 


End file.
